Sliver
by Just Lovely
Summary: AU. A SasuSaku collection. o5. He had never expected it to happen. But it had, and he didn't regret it one bit. For tomorrow would always bring her to him.
1. Shattered dream lapse

Notes:**this is a SasukeSakura collection.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** not mine

_Dedication:_to Saraa (Dictionary Ink) and her lovely birthday. Happy birthday and hope you had lots and lots of fun!

Summary: Everything was different when he was dreaming, so much more serene and beautiful than the ugliness of war, than the shuttering of pain. And that's why he let himself go see her again.

Prompts: "Cover me, I'm reloading!" / guitar strings / the aftermath of a war / satchel bags / clear lip gloss/chap / gold-with sunlight curtains

_Shattered dream lapse_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

"Cover me; I'm reloading!" a soldier shouted, his voice hoarse with gun smoke.

Uchiha Sasuke ran forward, gripping the gun tightly in his hands as he let shot after shot ring out onto the battlefield. It was a day of war and shooting, of killing or be killed; that was the life he lived, from the bright darkness of early morning to the pitch blackness of late nights. But at times, it wasn't so bad. Some nights were filled with nightmares, some nights with heartwarming memories; it wasn't _so_ bad.

...-...

The air was so clear and so blue. Birds were chirping, leaves were rustling in soft breeze, and children were laughing; sweet, beautiful giggles of mirth. It was so _beautiful_.

Stunned, Sasuke walked along the cobblestone path, his ears hearing, his eyes seeing, but his mind-it wasn't quite believing. The euphoria and breathtaking captivity of peace and tranquility, it couldn't be real; it _shouldn't_ be real. And that's what he kept telling himself as his feet brought him to a tall house with windows and painted shingles, the structure standing tall and proud. And she stood there, framed by the wooden window, pink with her green contrast, staring with a gentle warmness that was so familiar to him. It was like she was trying to talk to him, her rosy lips forming words that he couldn't hear – he strained forward, but the movement seemed to shatter the image as she grew farther and farther away; he could hear himself shout. His voice was hoarse and broken over the loud shattering noise. And then he couldn't see her anymore, the scenic peace replaced by blood and gunshots; loud echoing horror and despair.

...-...

He woke up.

...-...

Phase o1.

Morning rose in bright blackness. Darkness was illuminated by lit candles, their flames weakly alive. Sasuke was sweating, his dark locks stuck onto his pale forehead, his hands clutching onto the bedsheets, his heart pounding in his ears. Because it felt so _real_, so close and he had wanted it, so badly. His pretty girl, his pinkie, his blossom. Her voice had always been so charming, so light – feather like –, he hadn't seen her in so long – long months –, hadn't touched her, hadn't breathed her fresh strawberry rose scent in so long that it felt beyond forever.

His dark eyes scanned around him, fellow soldiers nodding at him in acknowledgement, their eyes never straying to his frightened clutch he held onto the sheets with; because they knew it, knew the fear and the visions, the death, the unbearable _longing _that came with the job. But, they did it anyways, fought for their lives, their happiness, their future. They all fought to protect.

He repeated it to himself, over and over again as he stripped off his shirt and shrugged the army top on. The rough material scratched at his skin, but it didn't matter; as long as he got to see her after this, he'd be fine then.

There was a thump-thump rhythm as leather boots hit the dirt ground, a steady dead tempo to the cries of gunshot and the explosion of war.

Five dead. _Five_. And he knew them, knew them by names and common desires. He stood statue still, face pale and expressionless because he didn't know what to feel. Terror, pity perhaps but this...this was uncalled for; they had been experienced soldiers, ones who knew procedure and had skill.

The shouldn't have died. The one thought echoed in Sasuke's head like a broken record as he watched stretchers bring in white bloodied corpses. He stood erect, lips in a stiff line, eyes vacant; his hand held up in a quiet salute of farewell.

They passed by, and he didn't even notice.

It was silent in the barracks. Wind whistled through chipped walls, and everyone stared in numb awareness – disbelief to death and its cheating ways.

Sasuke fell down on the hard mattress in a fit of troubled worries.

...-...

She was smiling, bright and so cheerful. She stood tall and proud, her pink hair blowing around her heart-shaped face, her green eyes laughing. She looked lonely but happy, and all he wanted to do in that moment was to press her against him and make everything okay again. To make her feel safe, to make her glow again.

But Sasuke wasn't a God.

"Come back to me, Sasuke."

He heard her voice, so piercingly clear and teary; she wasn't smiling anymore, wasn't happy anymore, just lonely. Yes, she was lonely and tired; she just wanted to see him.

"I want to...you have to believe me when I say that. I...I want to _so much_ that it hurts..." There was an oncoming 'but'. She looked away from him; no longer listening or seeing.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," his voice cracked, so broken and painful.

He reached out to her – and this time, he could touch her – and pulled her towards him, letting pink brush against his face as he tucked her head under his chin. He could feel her tears stain his shirt, wet tears that made him want to erase the past and make her happy.

She wasn't sobbing, just crying and when she pulled away from him, her eyes were glassy and red, a wet smile on her lips.

"I love you," she whispered and reached up, brushed his bangs away from his eyes, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, lingering softly.

And then she was translucent mist, evaporation, and he couldn't quite catch her as she flitted between his fingers until she was finally gone.

...-...

He woke up.

...-...

It had felt so real. And maybe it was a sense of homesickness that made him believe it, but it was just like routine – go to work and then come home to see her. So he waited every day for night to come, for sleep to drift over him like a blanket and for her to reappear again.

_His_ Sakura.

Phase o2.

His breakfast ration was tasteless as he gulped it down, the oatmeal lumpy as it slid down his throat. His mind barely registered it as the alarm sounded, blaring red beacons lit and all soldiers in the facility stood erect, left their trays and whipped into the hallway. Throaty voices shouted and every one of the soldiers stood armed and ready for the battlefield ahead.

There was smoke and shattered boards; debris littered the dirt ground, gun powder floated heavily in the air, and the strong stench of spilt blood made Sasuke sick to his stomach. He let the bullets fire from his rifle, turning away as they hit their mark, and the body fell down in dust and grime.

Hours – that seemed to be days – passed and the field was empty, deserted as everyone retreated with big injuries and hurt despair as they watched their own be carried in, dead.

Sasuke was amongst the standing, the pale terror on his face and a feeling of remorse grasping at him for not preventing all these deaths. For not being _able_ to maybe, but the bluntness of the fact was clear; you were only protecting yourself to stay alive, uncaring to others and their situations. It was selfish.

...-...

Clockwork, like time had gone back and now she looked younger, but not as bright. Her eyes looked tired, though, full of obstacles and experience. She sat on their wooden porch, arms perched on raised knees – like she was waiting for him. She patted the seat next to her and he gingerly sat down, dark eyes watching her.

"Do you remember this porch?" she asked softly.

How could he not? So many memories – fond memories – had been made on this porch; this was their first house, their first start.

"You used to play your guitar here for me," she continued, a distant look in her eyes, "and I used to strum the guitar strings when you weren't looking."

He could hear the smile in her voice, but he couldn't quite see it on her face, clear lip glossed lips in a plain line.

"And you used to sing for me," she added, fondly.

He could remember those moments, those quiet nights sitting on a lamp-lit porch, staring up at twinkling stars as he sang, softly, for her.

"It was so nice then, too..."

Sasuke heard the words that followed, and even though she hadn't said it, he knew it like every other time: _until you were called to go._

He came back some days and some days he didn't; he didn't blame her for being bitter, though.

"It's _still_ nice, Sakura," he murmured and pulled her to him, a silent gesture of condolence and she pressed herself to him, afraid he'd disappear.

...-...

He woke up.

...-...

Her scent still lingered in the air around him, like a reminder. As he pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed and numbly rubbed his eyes, he realized he'd been crying, dark eyes wet, and he froze for a moment, vacantly staring.

Phase o3.

It was a little recon., some scouting work, and a day off all in one. They swung their satchel bags over their shoulders and stepped out into the humid air, their clothes no longer standard uniform but the familiar cotton of a civilian. Their weighted bags thumped against their thighs, guns hidden in holsters and caps shadowing their faces-grim soldiers indeed.

The sun wasn't out; grey clouds were rolling in, and it looked like it was going to downpour. They hadn't seen anything-nothing out of place, nothing wrong, nothing amiss.

Sasuke stood out amongst the group of men, pale skin, dark hair and face so gaunt and hollow. Even without uniforms, the group was easily enough indicated as God's helpers, peace bringers. Not one of them said a words at the name, the category – it was a hopeful classification anyway, no truth among the names.

"Are we set?" Sasuke inquired, voice low and so lonely.

There was a round of gruff heads nodding and then the group parted, slouched forms on the horizon. The townspeople behind them watched with a lit hope dancing in their eyes, dreams so close in reach.

And Sasuke wondered if they were letting them down.

...-...

Quiet, and so peaceful. So wonderfully lovely and _happy_.

There was no war. There was no shouting. There was no gunfire, no blood, no _pain_. No late nights, no long mornings, no hollow eyes, and no gaunt faces. No loneliness and no despair; no despair, no darkness.

The aftermath of a war: there was no destruction, no grieving by blissful company.

He sat next to her in the shadow of the park tree, his ashen face full and his eyes a bright obsidian; no longer weighed down.

"It's like a happy ending," he said to her, so hopeful, so optimistic.

She didn't reply, didn't say a word and instead, stared blankly at the little toddlers running around and the little babies crying. "Sakura?"

She turned to him, face so beautiful. "Come back to me, Sasuke." she whispered softly.

...-...

He woke up.

...-...

There was shouting, yells of hoarse voices and pained noises of frustration.

"They're dead, all of them!"

That was the second time people Sasuke knew had died. The group from the day before, the recon and scouting group-all dead in the freak explosion so early that morning.

There wasn't any more noise, no words spoken as soldiers took their rations, no conversations held as they crouched ready in the trenches. Nothing but bleak silence.

Phrase o4.

Deaths. They had become frequent in the days that followed. People were dying left and right, in the battlefield, the landmines, the explosions. And Sasuke, he couldn't sleep anymore – much like everyone else, he lay in bed just pondering and grasping at whatever hope he had left in a strong grip.

War was terrifying with all the fighting, two groups colliding and crashing – with casualties on the side.

And Sasuke, he had known what he was getting into, the pain, the experience, the _life_.

...-...

He couldn't hear anything, he could see and feel but everything felt like it was on mute, the laughter, the wind, the birds. And then, there she was, just sitting on the swing, her conversed feet swaying her back and forth, her green eyes staring at him as her pink hair blew around her.

She beckoned him over with a small hand and Sasuke couldn't help but be hypnotized by her; his feet seeming to move on their own until he was standing just in front of her.

It had been awhile since he'd last seen her, mentally anyways – physically, far too long. His lips moved, forming words – her name, a small inquiry of how she was doing, but no sound came out. He furrowed his brow at her, quizzical.

Sadly, she shook her head at him. "You have to come back..."

..._to me._

_I'm right here_, he wanted to tell her; but she shook her head again, knowing what he wanted to say.

"You're not back, you're still there," she insisted, staring up at him and for a moment, her hand move towards his before drawing back to the metal chain of the swing; like he had shocked her. But back, back to where?

_Back to me_.

_I'm right here._ He fumbled to say the words aloud, clicking his tongue as a means to make his voice box function. Almost in a desperate motion, he reached towards her hand, his pale fingers touching the smooth surface of her skin before gliding just a little below the surface. He hissed, a sharp intake of breath and then hurriedly withdrawed away from her.

"It didn't happen because you weren't trying before – I'm not _here,_ and I can't touch you," her hand reached for his, not quite making contact before suddenly, it moved on its own towards the opposite direction.

"Come back to me, Sasuke."

...-...

He woke up.

...-...

There was going to be a delay, and the very formation of the words made Sasuke desperate on the bridge of confused and why. This operation was only supposed to last four months, maximum six and now, one whole year. He didn't quite think it could get any worse but apparently, in the time span of the night, a lot of things had changed.

Ten soldiers dead; it wasn't like a killer had gone on a spree. No, a lack of experience, of uncaring treading, of ignorance had lead them to their deaths – and for once, Sasuke wished he was like that.

He had learned, he had experienced, but he had had enough.

Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes one final time and could only see gold - with sunlight curtains.

_Come back to me, Sasuke._

_..._

_I'm here._

* * *

Many thanks to Selene (seleneswan) for helping out with the ending!


	2. An Exploding Bottle

Notes:**this is a SasukeSakura collection.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** not mine

_Dedication:_ to Fran, for her much wonderful birthday! Hope you had a good one!

Summary: She started and ended with rainbow-coloured fireworks.

_An Exploding Bottle_

**By:_ Just Lovely._**

Art was beautiful, its simple and intricate elegance, its swirling patterns, its numerous possibilities and its many interpretations.

Haruno Sakura was art. From her rose coloured hair to her jade green eyes, from her button nose to her heart-shaped lips. An exquisite, ethereal beauty.

...-...

She wore her paint-splattered jean overalls and her red, orange and yellow tie-dyed shirt. Her rose hair wrapped in a loose knot at the back of her head as she carried acrylic paint buckets into her art room.

The walls were high, the ceiling too tall up to reach without a ladder and all four sides were symmetrical. Sakura's easel stood at the far right corner from the door, her art books, her sketch books and all her other drawing utensils lay on the wooden floor opposite it.

There was splattered paint up one of the walls, the starting of a glass mosaic on another, finished canvases leaned against one wall and there were ink spills blotted on the floor. It was like a tornado had rolled into the room, leaving behind it a loopy mess of a coloured disarray.

The hard metal of the cans loudly smacked against the abused floor as the rosette dropped them carelessly down. She settled down onto her knees and with a lever in one hand, popped the paint lid off and dipped a thin brush into the smooth fuchsia liquid, pressing it gently onto the white wall; the paint dripped down in small blots and she set to work.

...-...

There were streams of vibrant technicolour on the wall, silver, gold and bronze colliding with metallic streaks, there were splashes of blue and purple hues on the wall, the floorboards and Sakura's face. She cracked a small, proud smile; nodding her head at the newly formed master piece.

"You should go wash that off before it dries," a smooth, baritone voice advised her dryly from the door-less doorway.

"It'll come off eventually, but thanks Sasuke." Sakura replied, absently rubbing at the coloured spots on her cheeks. Her sleeve came away polka-dotted blue and purple, with a crazed grin forming at the ends of her lips, she spun on a socked heel and sprinted over to the startled Uchiha who looked awry at her. She balled the sleeve up in her hand and with a speed too quick for him to react to; she dabbed the paint on his pale face, an unamused line already forming on his lips.

"Now you look just like me."

She smiled cheekily as he glowered down at her. "I'd actually rather not look like you." he muttered as he rubbed the dried crust of paint off his face.

"Suit yourself," she called over her shoulder a him as she skipped off to the hallway in search of more supplies.

Sasuke paid no heed to her words as his obsidian eyes moved from the hallway to the hectic room he stood in. Wet paint stuck to the wall – her newest project, he assumed and he couldn't help but be fascinated, intrigued by the whole look of it; the streams of colour with metallic tinges woven in, the splashes and blots that maintained a focus. It was captivating.

His eyes swept over the room – her canvas, really – catching sight of her projects, the glass mosaic, the charcoal and he was amazed. There was just so much going on, so much unbelievable talent and skill in the artworks – and it was like he could actually see her in the brush strokes and smooth plains. Like little fragmented pieces of her signature, of her personality.

"H-hey, Sasuke. Can you help?"

He turned around, his eyes trying to focus on her amidst the bright colours. Sakura stood at the doorway, a big bucket of something labelled 'Sakura's stuff' tucked to her chest and she stared impatiently at him with green eyes as she blew stray bangs out of her face.

Sasuke made his way towards her, arms easily taking the bucket. His brows furrowed for a moment and he blinked down at her. "It's not...heavy."

"Yep, I know. I just wanted you to stop gawking." Sakura replied,a smile on her lips.

He stared at her, " I was not _gawking_."

"Sure, and I don't have pink hair."

He opened his mouth to shoot of a snappy remark.

"Don't you dare say what I know you're going to say." she threatened as her eyes narrowed down at him in a serious manner, lips in a frown.

"...hn."

"Good, now go place the bucket in front of the mosaic."

Sasuke stared blankly back at her, an eyebrow raised as a full-lipped frown appeared on his pale features.

"What,"

"Say please." he replied, monotone.

"What-you've got to b-Sasuke. No, now go." Sakura ordered, green eyes flashing unhappily at him.

But he stood stock still, brows raised at her, a smirk adorning his lips.

The rosette pouted at him, "Please."

Carrying the same amount of magic as 'Open Sesame', he obliged and unceremoniously dropped the bucket with a loud clank at the base of the piece.

"Sasuke!" she screeched at him, shrill as she hastily opened the bucket, the contents shattered and broken into little pieces. Sakura gave a little moan at the sight and ran a hand through rose locks in distress as she leaned back onto the floor; mind whirling for a plan B.

"Glue them," Sasuke muttered from behind her, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

She turned around to stare at him, "It you suggest another stupid thing, I am going to wring your neck."

He ignored the threat and stared back at her, coolly. "Or just do it how you did with the bigger glass pieces."

"It's not consistent and it won't have the same effect." she was quick to retort back, folding her arms across her chest in a frustrated manner.

"Improvise."

"I'm not going to crack and break all the ones up there. And I'm definitely not starting over." she responded stubbornly, refusing to believe that she was, indeed, in a dilemma. "But, you can go and get more." there was a tinge of hope and cunning attributes in it. "Because well, you did break them." the guilt trip, " Or, I'm going to dump you for Sai who is much more nicer than you. Not to mention _prettier_." and then the blackmail.

Sasuke glowered at her, eyes dark and half-lidded."Hn."

"Yeah, yeah. Sulk all you want _after_, 'kay?" there was a happy light in her voice as she gave him an appreciative smile. She skipped over to him, "C'mon, it's not going to come to us on its own." and with that, she pulled him out the door while snapping the light off, their fingers easily intertwining.

...-...

It was mid-day, Sakura guessed when they ventured out. It was warm, the sun hidden behind clouds, pale yellow rays streaming through as they casted faded coloured shadows.

"Beach glass? Or maybe store bought glass, stained glass would work pretty well but that'd be too far...hm, what do you think Sasuke?"

He shrugged his shoulders at her, eyes hidden behind dark tinted aviators.

"Let's go to the beach then, there probably won't be a lot of people there anyways." she tugged him along, sprinting along the pavement as her hair billowed out behind her.

He smirked at her antic, the carelessness – and even if she hadn't blackmailed him, he'd probably have went anyways...well eventually.

...-...

It was actually – despite Sakura's prediction – quite crowded at the beach. Which made it hard to find beach glass without prodding under towels and searching under feet.

"This is going to take a while."

"Aa."

"Maybe we should just go to the store..." Sakura contemplated, glancing around.

"We're here, might as well look." he responded heavily with a sigh and pulled her along.

"Hey, look; hey're having a sand castle contest, Sasuke." Sakura exclaimed moments into their hunt for beach glass. Her green eyes were lit with eagerness.

"Hn,"

"Can we – "

"No." he interrupted her smoothly and pulled her away from the crowds.

The rosette frowned at him, lips puckered; "You're mean."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her in response, "Yes because compared to Sai he's an angel and I'm a devil."

"That's right."

She was just a cheeky smile with paint splattered eyes, he knew quite well. Full of crazy rainbow coloured fireworks.

...-...

Sasuke held the see-through bag up to her eye level, coloured glass fragments glinting in the last of the sun's rays. "Enough?"

Sakura peered closely at them and tugged the plastic straps off his fingers as she looked down, estimating. She shrugged loosely at him, unsure. "Maybe."

"More?"

"Nah, it's late and I don't want to stare at the sand in the dark." she said, fingering the plastic. "C'mon, let's go." she tugged on his hand and together, they trudged through the sand, the water brushing up on the ground just a few meters away.

"Sunset?" Sakura asked him, head tilted up against the bright light, waiting patiently.

Sasuke looked down at her bright green eyes and her perpetuate smile and figured, why not.

They settled down onto the warm sand, knees bumping and heads knocking before rearranging themselves side by side. The plastic bag sat between them and Sakura kicked off her shoes, curling red painted toes into the wet sand as water rushed up to meet her in refreshing waves.

The beach was mostly abandoned now as Sasuke took a look around and then set his gaze on her. She had taken their adjoined hands and with a black marker – taken from one of her many overall pockets – she drew soft lines across the smooth plains of their hands, tiny little curls and figures. Her new little project, he thought to himself amusingly and his smirk broadened a little more, breaking the barrier from a smirk to a smile as he looked at their hands.

It was sweet what she wrote, it was cute how she showed it. Sasuke looked carefully at her as she stuck her tongue out in concentration, eyes on the focus and her hand light and delicate. Quietly, he leaned across the gap and pecked her lightly on her paint splattered cheek.

A memento of appreciation and she looked up a little startled as a soft happy smile formed on her lips.

"It's nothing," she murmured quietly, a soft blush splashed across her cheeks as she set her gaze down at the black lines and swirls that marred her hand and his.

"It's _something_."

Because it really was. Full of beauty and strong symbolization, of soft emotion and tangible distances. Because it really was. Her zigzagged line and his blunt line.

...-...

It was finished. The glass was shined and polished, beautifully reflective, clear stained crystal in flashing firework colours.

The brown-bronze fragments of beach sand, the grey-blue glimmered of setting skies, the yellow-gold streaks of the falling sun; her pink shards, his ebony darkness and their pitch black curling hands. _Love_.

"You're vibrant you know?"

"_We_'re vibrant."

It was something. It really was.


	3. Says the Girl

Notes: **this is a SasukeSakura collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** not mine

_Dedication: _I'm watching the Disney Channel – I feel like such a kid :)

Summary: Contradictions, that's what she was - hot-headed actions and thoughtless bubbles.

_Says the Girl_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

When she says things like these, he knows that she doesn't mean it because he knows that she knows that she's not able to do it. She can't fly, she can't become a butterfly, she can't be like wind, she can't sing and she most definitely can't be like a rainbow – vibrant colours and electric flashes.

"I want to be like a rainbow,"

There's confidence in her words, there's certainty in her voice – and he wonders if it'll really happen this time.

"I _know_ I'll make it."

So she says, he thinks placidly in his mind. But part of him wants to believe her, because maybe she would finally be beautiful like a rainbow, maybe she would finally be able to shine and colour the world instead of being pasted as a wall flower. It's his obligation as a friend when he hopes and supports her in this unlikely situation. Even if he knows, believes, that it won't happen.

...-...

Haruno Sakura drives for it. She sets her goals and plans and plans and plans. She's determined, her eyes are on the prize; but he wonders for how long. There's only so much determination a five-year-old can give before their focus wanders; and it's so true the next day when she sees him. Sparkle green eyes, cute dimple smile and forgetful mind as she waves and runs. He almost feels bad that she doesn't remember, but then again, she says something new everyday.

...-...

It's been twelve years since that day, since he heard her say that; and he hasn't yet seen it, still.

"I'm going to become like my mother," Sakura states forlornly, a dazed look on her face.

He doesn't say a thing, their legs touching as they hang above calm water in streetlight dimness on the pier. Moments of silence trickle by before she speaks again, though she seems more accepting now than before.

"I'm going to be heartless and cold. I'm going to be... I'm going to be _wretched_, Sasuke." her voice is weighed down with heavy depression but her expression is serene, calm, despite the situation.

"She's not forcing you."

"She's not giving me a choice either."

"Hn." he says because there's nothing else to say when she's like this, nothing but to let the quiet speak.

"I wouldn't be able to anyway."

Says the girl who has a bigger dream than her and him put together. And he just sits there, not knowing what to think of it.

_._

_._

_._

It's black. The sky is dark and void of stars, the wind is silent and the streets are dead. The cling of plastic on plastic echoes in the room where Sakura resides; a pool cue in her hand, her legs swinging over the side of the table and her lips pierced in a whistle of a soft tune.

There are nights like these where she's all alone, save for the little comfort of her pool table as she swings her legs in her pursuit of plastic dreams and settles for calm over anger. Loneliness over silent company that materializes as Uchiha Sasuke.

The night is still young and with the cue poised ready and waiting in her hands, she aims and shoots. The ball falls in, number one out of four more.

...-...

"I hate you!" the words are out before Sakura can stop them, harsh and icy.

He stares blankly at her through the hazy fog and flashing lights of the club. "You don't mean that." he says, although he's not sure if he's trying to convince her or himself.

The tears are fresh on Sakura's face, streaming her make-up in dark lines down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes are stormy and her lips are pierced in a snarl. The twisted words are incoherent as she lashes out at him, thrown over her shoulder as she breaks away. Her angry eyes are burned in his mind as he wonders if not accepting the fact that she was leaving would have solved anything at all.

_._

_._

_._

Sakura's legs are pumping fast and her pink hair flashes, whipping her in the face against the wind. Her eyes are angry, blazing green and she keeps running until she becomes a blur in the alleys. Running, running, running, with contradictions on the tip of her tongue, with mistakes on her lips and carelessness thumping hard in her chest.

_._

_._

_._

His movement is slow, he knows it as he runs to catch up with her wisp of pink hair that fades in and out of view as she bends around the corners and whips through the alleys. He doesn't say a word to stop her, he doesn't make a sound as he pursues her and he just keeps running; silently watching as slowly, she caves in on herself.

When she's ready to fall, he's there to catch her.

...-...

"I'm trying."

Try harder, he wants to say, yell if he had to because she just wasn't getting it. She just wasn't getting that their time was falling apart and disappearing and leaving and he only had a little left.

"Don't give me that look, Sasuke, please. I can't–don't be mad." Sakura whispers, her voice a choked cry as she twists her fingers in the fabric of her cotton shirt, unable to do anything else as her resolve quickly leaves her. She's unable to change her mother's mind and she's unable to change the path that she's being forced to make, she's unable to stay.

"I'm not mad." he responds, eyes averting hers and everything else. He looks out towards the burning sun; red, purple, yellow and pink streaks painted across the sky. The sight is beautiful from the hill they stand upon but the moment is lost in her shakes and the hollowness that he feels.

"It's not forever," she murmurs, teeth biting on lip as she hears her own insecurity.

Says the girl whose words are nothing but hopeful thoughts.

He pretends not to hear her as he watches a dark blanket of stars fall over them, winding his fingers through hers and there's nothing else he can do.

...-...

She doesn't say good bye and he doesn't either. The silence is deafening and unsettling as neither speaks.

He refuses to listen and she refuses to be negative despite the inevitable: she's leaving and he's staying.

Sakura leans back on small, pale hands, her pink-haired head nestles in-between smooth blades of grass as green eyes stare up longingly at her last star lit sky. She feels a sob starting in her throat, choked and ragged but she pushes it down in favour of a contented smile that doesn't match her eyes. She sighs, rolls over to face his immobile form and stares.

He sits with his back against the hard wood of a tree, right knee propped up as he leans an arm over it. There's a vacant look in his eyes, staring blankly forward, lips set in a firm frown.

The hill is quiet, fireflies lighting up the darkness of the hill, _their_ hill. And she thinks she'll remember this place, she thinks she'll keep it in loving memory and it's the thought that counts, right?

"Sasuke," she murmurs quietly, knowing he'd hear her with or without a loud voice.

His eyes flicker towards her, obsidian meeting green for a brief moment before sliding back to the sight of a torch lit Konoha.

She goes on, "I'm leaving tomorrow and I want you to know I'm going to come back too, okay?"

It's those words again, the ones that are hopeful but not real. The ones that she keeps repeating over and over again as if every time she says it, it would enforce the meaning. And it's not, she's leaving and there's no need to hang forever after it because to him, it already is.

"I'll come back, I promise okay? I promise, I promise, I promise."

He's not listening anymore, tuning her star-wished promises out as he stares at the bright white light of a building window.

"Sasuke," she crawls over to him and gently presses her soft palms against his cheeks, pulling his face towards her. "I promise." she whispers, glassy green eyes closed and petal soft lips pressing lightly against his.

He kisses back with half the intensity he usually does but twice the passion. For a moment, he thinks he can see five-year-old Sakura again – sparkle green eyes, cute dimple smile and forgetful mind. The image flickering behind his eyelids as they pull back and he leans his forehead against hers, a hand tightly twined with hers and another one cupping a rosy cheek as his fingers catch the run-away tears.

...-...

The sun is barely seen when she wakes with a wide-eyed alertness, long fingers combing through pink hair before she turns around in the lazy circle his arms made around her.

His hair isn't as spiky, his face serene with closed eyes and a thin lipped smirk.

Her fingers trace the outline of his face, his image burning in her mind and as his eyes begin to flicker and open with dimmed intensity; she places a chaste kiss on his lips, soft and painful.

She's gone before his eyes can adjust and drink in her sight one last time, before his arm can catch her, stop her and make her stay. Before he can let three simple words tumble from his mouth, she's gone. He rolls over onto his back on green grass, closing his eyes to keep her with him against the bright sun.

...-...

Sasuke's been the same; more or less, give or take – so less.

He'd be lying if he said he's been trying, because he isn't and it's just how it's been for a while. Just how he knows when she's going to call and he's going to screen those calls, listening only once to the voicemail before deleting it. It is almost a guilty pleasure, listening to her hopeful words despite the fact that whatever she says will never come true; her voice still soft, melodic and it hurts him whenever he misses her. Especially when he starts a mental countdown to when she's coming back, to the very last second and it slowly mends the broken pieces of him together again.

...-...

Konoha hasn't changed, she thinks to herself as she gazes fondly at the daylight bustle, familiar faces nod and smile at her as she steps back into her village. It feels like she hasn't been gone at all.

Large winged birds soar across a robin egg blue sky, their calls a sweet tune to their mates as they spiral in soft breezes around each other. And Sakura feels the familiar tugging in her body as she last did, staring up at the sky and its limitless possibilities makes her remember everything she dreamed as a child: naive, innocent, full of life – wishes, hopes, a lot of things. She walks.

...-...

Sasuke could have been anywhere. Anywhere if he hadn't known she'd only look at once place and only there.

The wind blows in a slight breeze as the freshly cut green grass of their hill gives way to her petite steps. They are tentative, hesitantly slow; he can almost see the soft swing her arms always made as she walks, to and fro, a fluid motion. And then they stop, he can see the pristine white top of a converse shoe, a smooth tanned ankle winding up to the peak of denim shorts and the frayed hem of his navy sweatshirt, rose-coloured hair curls around the base of her swan-like neck and straight shoulders. Her green eyes are just a glimmer in his visions before he closes his eyes.

He can hear her squat down next to his sprawled form, close but not touching, near but still far. She'll always be like that to him.

Sakura lets out a wisp of air. "I'm back." she breathes, still soft, still melodic.

And with still closed eyes, Sasuke reaches a pale hand towards her, lithe fingers tracing her palm as he gently grasps it and brings it to his lips, a faint chaste kiss on her skin. He knows it too as he watches her rainbow colours shine through closed eyes.

* * *

_If you could;_

A question for you all: what do you think of my writing?

Ex. Good, adequate, needs improvement, good use of language, mood / emotional atmosphere etc.


	4. Going After

Notes: **this is a SasukeSakura collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **not mine

Summary: "It's like setting out to make the impossible, possible. You can change things, you can make them see; but that in itself is the challenge." But we're going to do it anyways, right Sasuke?" "Aa."

_Going After_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

Haruno Sakura swung her – blackened with dirt and mud crusted – converses to and fro against the grey building. Her pink hair blew against tainted air, vibrant against the fire smoke skies that curled in never-ending spirals into the heavens.

Konoha was burning. Slowly but surely, small red-orange flames licking the ground with temptation and poison, riding against high grey buildings until they fell and crumpled into debris and white-grey ashes.

She didn't hear any screams or shouts, the village a mere ghost in history with no citizens to bring it out of its despair. In a few more moments, Konoha would be no more, disappearing with no trace left behind but wreckage and blowing dust, the sole remnants of a once beautiful village that prospered and glowed.

Sakura got to her feet, tapping dust off her clothes with black stained hands and finger-combing tangled pink locks. "C'mon Sasuke. It's time to go," she said with the flick of a dainty wrist in his direction.

Uchiha Sasuke pushed himself off the grimy wall, tucking his hands into his pockets and stalked towards her. He stopped in front of her, cocking his head silently at the door.

She nodded slowly at him. "Konohagakure is dying." she murmured with a small downward quirk of her lips and slipped through to the escape. He followed after and the door melted to dust.

...-...

There had been a lot more of them, enough to crowd five tents that slowly dwindled down to two per tent. It hadn't been a very tragic thing, one by one dying off every few days or so, a small stone head burial and that had been that. Nothing big and nothing small, simple yet meaningful. They got out of the misery, they got out of the mess and left everything else, everyone else, behind.

The sun had disappeared behind the tall trees, the sky a quaint indigo hue behind dirt and animal life. The fire glowed softly in its rock lined circle, the flames flickering red, orange, and yellow lights onto ashen faces until one by one, they retreated into their tents for the night.

Sakura crouched closer to the warmth, the light dancing across her in soft flickers as she pulled her knees up to her chest against the quiet night, she let a sigh escape her.

It was hours later from the last time she had last heard his voice, and it felt longer than that.

"You should get some sleep," he said quietly, his form a shadow that slowly defined into the body of a young adult rebel with each step that brought him closer.

Sakura shook her head, eyelids translucent as they fluttered opened and closed. "It's my watch, Sasuke."

Sasuke's strides were long, taking only mere seconds to close the distance between them. He wrapped a firm grip around her arm and with a smooth tug, she was up, swaying slowly from side to side, leaning half her weight against him.

"It's _my_ watch." she repeated, but there was no fight or steel left in her voice, and he distantly wondered when she had lost her spirit.

"Well it's _mine_ now." Sasuke replied tersely and gently nudged her over to their tent. Not refusing at all, Sakura obliged and her pink head disappeared into the camouflaged tent.

Sasuke hadn't missed the darkened skin below her tired eyes or her slouched – with fatigue and restlessness – form. It hadn't been a long time since he'd been by her side, a few hours at least and a day at most. But leading the rebel group had seemed to drain her, wearing her thin; but Sakura was stubborn and strong, thick headed and fire-willed, too independent to ask or accept help.

She, like the rest of the rebels, wanted a conclusion to the foolish war. A war that had blossomed in quick haste to gain firearms, to gain a fear-forcing reputation, to gain whatever they could salvage from what they had destroyed.

Sasuke let out a long sigh, tossing a thin twig into the flickering fire as finally, peaks of light shined through the forest leaves.

The sun bled red and yellow, staining a peacock blue sky with streaks of fresh colours. Bright incandescent rays pooled on the dirt ground, streaming through the camouflaged flap of the tent.

The sunshine was warm on Sakura's skin but bright on her eyes; blearily blinking, she gazed all around.

Sakura could hear the faint rustles of blankets being thrown aside from the other tents, the noise scratching against the slippery fabric were hands and feet as they scrambled to hurriedly get dressed.

Her green eyes flickered toward the tent entrance, meeting Sasuke's obsidian gaze halfway.

There was an odd sentiment in his eyes, flashing in the semi-darkness but it slowly became familiar to her. Sakura kicked off the blankets and leaped out of the sleeping bag encasement, she rushed out of the tent without a word, a frantic sober look upon her features.

He didn't follow her, and Sakura hadn't expected him to. But her heart tugged all the same, whether with pain at the horrid news she knew would be enlightened upon her arrival, or the lack of a certain Uchiha's presence.

The tent entrance was crowded with pale distraught faces, the rebels moved as one entity, parting along the middle to let her through. And it was then, at the moment of placing one foot in front of the other that Sakura recognized the tent, she paled with fright and ducked almost unwillingly under the mint green flap.

She didn't dare glimpse at her surroundings, her pink hair obstructing her view as she kept her green eyes forward and unwavering.

Rock Lee lay unmoving in the sleeping bag, his arms limp at his sides and eyes closed in what would look like sleep but unfortunately wasn't. For his chest did not heave with life and his nose nor his mouth inhaled air, he looked like a waxed figure; each limb in place and characteristically immobile.

His green backpack perched just in reach beside him was closed, his usual green spandex suit was folded neatly over top it in preparation for the long journey the next day. But there wasn't going to be one for him; no more youthful treks through the forest, no more frivolous early morning laps and no more living.

But he had parted in peace. Unknown to what was coming, struck while vulnerable, but finally free from the twisted grip of war and struggle.

Subconsciously, Sakura moved his black hair aside from his face, her fingertips lightly grazing the cold skin of a familiar face as memories surged through to the surface and stung her green eyes with tears. Deftly, she could hear the blond rebel beside her speak, his clear enunciated words nothing but unwanted facts. She could feel the weight of his hand on her shoulder as he told her what he knew, his hand telling her to get a grip of herself and prepare the funeral because her crying was no use to anyone. Especially Bushy Brows.

Uzumaki Naruto shooed the rebel groups away, his face an emotionless mask as he tugged Sakura after him.

There was idle chatter amongst the people, their words carrying over heads in the soft dawn breeze. Their tones were distressed, their faces tense with anxiety as news quickly spread like wildfire, no mind not yet knowing. The death of Rock Lee represented more than a typical one that the rebels had grown accustomed to, it seemed to bring about the true ugliness of living in the wild as they fought for survival.

Funeral arrangement routine fell into schedule. Rebels' faces weren't as grim as they were at sun break, but sadness still clung in their faded eyes despite their efforts to look on the bright side of things. Because Lee wouldn't have wanted anything close to negativity.

Naruto led a quiet Sakura swiftly by the hand through the camp site.

She was numb, not quite feeling the rough dirt beneath her mud-caked converses as she placed one foot in front of the other, doll-like. The moment seemed prolonged, as if time was moving at a tiny snail's pace, her mind didn't recognize the difference as it flickered down memory lane.

Lee was dead, that fact still struck abnormally at her, like it was some sick joke that he and Naruto had come up with. But in the back of her mind, Sakura knew Lee would never do that; it was low, even for Naruto and to be honest, the blond boy could hit all kinds of low but nothing so drastic. Especially with the way they'd been living.

She could faintly hear sniffling, and the murmured soothing words of a young rebel as he soothed his friend. Sakura turned her head just slightly to see, blurred brown hair and the familiar bright fuchsia of an asian girl's shirt... Tenten. And the boy with her was probably Neji, both of them close friends of Lee. Sakura turned her head away, hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

Naruto stopped, then, his feet planted firmly on the ground but his hand still guiding Sakura – like a puppet on string – forward into the tent. Her fingers felt cold against his; despite the heat, he could feel a chill pass through him every time he chanced a glance at her. Her fingers fell away from his, no longer grasping like she was afraid he'd disappear too and then the blond left.

...-...

Rain fell in steady sheets, the cold water splashing onto uncovered heads.

Rain drops slid down Sakura's cheeks and though her eyes were blood-shot, her mind a mess; she did not cry. Her small fists were balled up at her sides, arms dotted like goose flesh and her body was shaking. With a last murmur of goodbye, the crowd behind her parted and she stood at the front alone with the headstone.

Thunder pounded in the angry grey skies, the rain fell faster and faster into the dirt ground, the sound like rocks crashing into glass. This time, Sakura flinched as if the world was crashing down on her.

"I'm destined to lead everyone to death." she stated nonchalantly into the frigid air, arms wrapped around her mid-section, trying to hold herself together at the seams.

Sasuke scoffed from behind her. His arms were crossed as he gazed coolly at her back. "You sound like Hyuuga."

"I also sound like the bringer of death."

"And like Hyuuga," he continued, as if she hadn't spoken, "his destiny crap is often wrong."

Sakura didn't reply.

...-...

Sakura led them deeper, longer and faster. Her mind creating inner turmoil while the stiff weight upon her shoulders increased ten-fold.

The sun stretched and waned, disappearing into the horizon as it left darkness in its wake. Shadows crept across the barrier of trees, a blanket of night falling down as the rebels stumbled about the region, scrapping for vacant spots in the earth to set up sleeping bags.

A pair of twigs sparked, a neon flicker before the clump of sticks erupted in flames, lighting like unwavering hope. Hope, that was soon put out with quick moving hands and a spiked whisper.

Sasuke's figure was shady, moving around like a shadow as he reorganized the group of rebels together.

"They're here." he announced once, loud enough for the shivering wind to carry it through the lines of trees.

Sakura stiffened, still kneeling on the ground as her mind processed the words. An icy feeling of dread washed over her, numbing her mind to hear the footfalls, the scratch of fabric on fabric, as their pursuers neared.

Sasuke hauled her up, gently – always gently like handling thin glass – and placed her firmly in front of him. He held her with a strong grip as he looked eye-level with her. "They're coming, Sakura."

His voice sounded alarmingly soft, like a last heart-wrenching goodbye. She shivered as she looked at him, unable to maintain the gaze and it _felt_ like a damn goodbye.

"I'll come find you." he whispered, quietly, consoling though unsure of his own words.

Sakura could barely hear him over the loud thumping in her head, it screamed at her, shouting and yelling like she should have seen this coming. Because Sasuke wasn't coming back, Sasuke wasn't going to come find her, Sasuke wasn't going to live.

It weighed down one world at a time.

Through the shuffling of feet and the murmuring of lips, she looked at him. Really looked at him, through long raven locks and depth-less obsidian irises to where she knew he was letting her go and caging himself in her place.

"Don't die okay, Sasuke? Not until we get back to where it all started, not until I can say goodbye. Not until... not until I know everything is ending." Sakura pressed her forehead against his, their noses grazing as she shut her eyes against the inevitable, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

He promised her as he pushed her away; the loud bang of gun shots thundering around them. Rebels scattered and ran.

...-...

Small tears tread down her cheeks every so often, flushing her face pink as her legs pumped rhythmically faster from under her. Pink hair was wildly flying behind her against the wind, a flashing beacon to their pursuers and a signal to the rebels who followed her step after step after step.

The echoes died away, shrouded by distance and the density of the trees around them. Sakura kept running until everything became blurs, kept running until she was certain that safety was in their grasp, kept running, running, and running.

...-...

The blue water gleamed, colour reflected from the clear skies above as a soft humming sounded from passing birds. It was the few pieces of peace that the rebels had had in a while, stolen moments for relaxation and recuperation. But the silence that had befallen them was deafening, sometimes even frightening as they travelled from place to place. The rebels were uneasy with the quiet and lack of communication, sometimes not a word at all being spoken was worse than the sudden death of one of their own.

The stiffness was unsettling, Naruto mused, so ironically like Sasuke in every aspect that it sometimes made him cringe in thinking about it. Because Sasuke was assumed to be dead. An icy feeling swam over him, unpleasantly heavy with worry; but he refused to believe the thought. It wouldn't have felt _right_ if he had; no proof, no evidence, no body. Sasuke was alive, he was sure of it, as sure in the knowledge of it as he knew it would tear Sakura apart if he said anything regarding the subject. It was off-limits, so he kept his mouth shut.

Sakura gulped in cool, fresh air, the sudden cold hitting the back of her throat as she swept her head back to meet the warmth of the sun's rays. She shut her eyes against the bright white light of the stars, feeling the wind pick up underneath the dirty tips of her rough fingers as her mind groped to fall to some sort of conclusion to the past events. They were still too raw, too close, too painful to think about – _SasukeSasukeSasuke_.

She fell back against the lush green grass and let herself come to a blank. Sakura didn't want to be disappointed, just like how she didn't want to lead the rebels – there was no definite location, destination, or clue to lead the way.

She didn't know whether she was leading them to safety or to death.

...-...

The ground was hard and dry, the grass a yellowing shade of green underneath the round, dead stumps of trees long gone from the surface. The fields were slowly dying out, leaving behind a scarce reminder of what used to stand tall and alive.

Sakura delved them deeper, trekking on more sand than dirt as the image of the fields faded behind their backs. The rebels were breaking into sand territory, a long distance away from the village itself but it was an accomplishment nonetheless.

The rebels set up camp, heavy packs thudding and slightly sinking into the grainy earth as in moments, tents sprung up and the centre fire gave out its first crackles in the new territory.

Sakura resided outside in the blackness of the night. The sky held no stars, a waning crescent moon hung on invisible threads as she looked for the dust trails of shooting stars, hoping for a once-in-a-lifetime assistance, wishing for a sign that she was heard.

Tiny, dimly lit red orbs hovered in her sight, appearing unexpectedly as they flew about randomly from one direction to another. There was a very quiet buzz, unheard if she hadn't strained her ears and bent her head. The sound was soothing in the lonesome night of her insecurity.

Fireflies, Sakura thought to herself, finding a thin, frail hand reaching up from her side to capture the creature, to hold it between trembling fingers and feel the heat of its light and the fluttering of its life. She envied their freedom and liberation as they flew easily away from her, wings soaring through the air in crisscrossing arcs as they danced teasingly in front of her green eyes. It was impossible to catch something so small with her big, disgraceful excuse for hands – like it was impossible to believe that she would lead her rebels to safety, like she would find Sasuke alive.

Tears stung the back of her eyes, shimmering a faded scarlet as they fell onto her hands.

Sakura was tempted to give up, then and there.

...-...

It was the first thing Naruto noticed a few hours before dawn: Sakura's tent wasn't up.

The wind had picked up since the night before, a foggy cloud of sand fazed his vision as frantic cerulean eyes peered into the semi-darkness. It couldn't have been blown away, he thought to himself, it was too unlikely. But then, where was Sakura?

In his moment's hesitation, Sakura had already covered roughly three miles. Her backpack stuck to her back, sticky with sweat, her pace slowly dwindling against the sharp gusts of blowing sand as she moved consistently forward. There was no time to waste, she primly reminded herself, none but what was already wasted to make up for.

...-...

Naruto wasn't bright nor dim, an average sort of in-between. He didn't fall into the instinctual action of running out to find Sakura nor did he fall into a panicked state; he remained as calm as possible, level-headed despite having a very logical – and right – assumption in mind.

He searched around the exterior of his tent, tentative hands skimming across the surface as deftly, his fingers found a crumpled piece of paper pinned stiffly and securely at the back of his shelter.

The blond's friend had been straight-forward in her well-chosen words, not stalling at all as she stated her intentions: Sakura was leaving him in charge of the rebels as she went to find Sasuke, telling the blond to send a message to her as soon as they arrived into the bordered neutral security of Sunagakure – she'd be doing the same when she found the Uchiha.

Naruto's fingers started to shake, slightly fumbling with the fragility of the note against the wind. He gazed at the spot he had left her last, the coals and stones gone, charred twigs remnants of her fire. He held his chin up against the bright streaks of dawn and concentrated on his new task; he had a group to lead.

...-...

The sun was burning, blazing against a faded blue sky.

Sakura dipped in and out of the shadows, her hair gathered into a pink ponytail high and tight at the back of her head as sweat built up behind her neck. She moved quickly, not stopping to eat or drink – essentials she did as she moved. It felt like days since she had last been with the rebels, but only thirty-six hours in reality. The soles of her worn converses were thick with mud and torn grass strands. She didn't quite notice she had stopped until a few minutes later when the scenery began to differ.

The grass wasn't green as it had previously been, it was a scorched black and brown. The whole area was now a clearing of ashes and death. Sakura could see the ring where the fire had been lain, licking up everything that had remained inside its lengthy body. She could still smell the acrid scent of burning, visualizing the sickly grey plumes of smoke curling up and staining life with its opposite: death.

She didn't know what to think, she could feel the relief marring her thin face. Nothing was distinguishable in the place, nothing could tell her that Sasuke had lived... or died.

Sakura took a shuffling step forward, dead grass giving way under her weight as green eyes stared all around. She let a small breath escape her and ambled out the clearing. There were still a million more possibilities to search.

...-...

She was running and chasing, chasing and running – her vibrant pink hair trailing after her. The trees were varying in colour as she streamed past them. Green, brown, red, orange, yellow and white – ashes and ashes all around.

Sakura turned left, ran straight for a while and then cut a sharp right, the thick tree branches scratching at her skin. There was a bubbly feeling in her stomach, working its way up to her throat and she could almost taste it, feel the fizzing on the tip of her tongue as she moved faster and faster.

The trees were healthier as the distance behind her increased; greener and taller, just like how she remembered them to be. The dirt beneath her feet seemed the same, void of footprints and imprints, clear from any disturbance but the other pair of tracks that ran along hers, like they were leading her, tracing the route beside her. There was a faint scent in the air, fresh and smoky like the air above a carefully, specifically conjured fire made with the thick bark ripped from old trees and the fresh green of young leaves.

Hope was tugging painfully at her heart, strumming the aching chords quickly and strongly; moving in sync with her rapid breathes. The air whistled and buzzed in her ears. Sakura couldn't stop. She was too close, too near, to let it go now.

Smoke was curling above the pointed tops of fir trees, a light grey that resembled storm clouds, the ones known in Konoha for their rebounding thunder echoes. Her green eyes already caught sight of his profile, his dark hair stuck up at the back, shoulders and back ram rod straight.

Sakura emerged from the trees, making no sound at all as her feet hit the padded earth.

His head whipped toward her nonetheless, alert and pinched with an alarmed expression, guarded.

She'd never seen the look on his face, the way it had turned so instinctively that it threw her off from the usual indifference she was so used to. It made her shiver and tremble wondering how it had come to be like he was broken. But the look was quick to slip off, like rain off a glass window, and then he was looking at her with relief instead of fear.

"Sakura," his voice was warm and relaxed in her ear, she didn't even remember taking those final steps to him but somewhere, she did; and as she did, his arms had enveloped her so carefully, bending around her overwhelmed frame.

Her fingers were white, clenching tightly onto the front of his blue shirt like he'd disappear again, somewhere in her mind, she could hear her voice like a mantra, repeating the same words over again: follow him and find him, follow him and find him.

Sakura felt his breath in her ear, fanning over her cheek. She let her terror rush out of her as she said his name with the love it always deserved, "Sasuke."

...-...

He had ran. Ran as far as he could, as fast as he could until he was sure she was gone, she was safe, she was away. It was later that he was certain that their pursuers had not followed, and he had gone to investigate.

Sakura had stopped listening after that, her pink hair limp and dry around her face as she pressed herself closer to him. But it was never close enough, not enough to gain back the distance from him she had to endure. She let herself sleep, knowing – finally – that he was okay.

...-...

Back to square one, Sakura mused to herself. It was the first time she had seen the final state of Konohagakure, the crumpled, the mangled, the _destruction_. She felt Sasuke's long fingers against her own, smoothing them straight from their previous curled up and fisted state.

"It's different." he said quietly.

Sakura bit back the sarcastic retort on her lips. Of course it was different, but it was different bad, a different that reduced Konoha to ashes.

The silence thudded around them.

"Do you think they're every going to stop?" Sakura asked but she couldn't help but think how childish her question sounded, how innocent and afraid she was.

Sasuke let a few moments pass by before answering. "Which answer do you want?" he murmured softly.

"The honest one."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I don't think they will... but forming the rebel group may open their eyes. It's like setting out to make the impossible, possible. You can change things, you can make them see; but that in itself is the challenge."

Sakura let a small fleeting smile cross her lips as she looked over at him. "But we're going to do it anyways, right Sasuke?"

He could see the fire in her eyes, the determination and perseverance learnt from her own experiences flashing back at him. She didn't want anyone else feeling hurt as she had been, was, thinking she had lost him.

He agreed wistfully. "Aa."

* * *

Hey guys, it's been a while! I've had this file withering away in my folder, rusting and tarnishing since early 2011. So I thought I'd fix it up, smoothing over the edges and sharpening the words until near perfect; and lo and behold, it appears.

Thank you to everyone who's alerted/favourited/reviewed so far, I haven't forgotten about this little collection! And I hope you enjoyed it, review!


	5. What Tomorrow Brings

Notes:**this is a SasukeSakura collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** not mine

Summary: He had never expected it to happen. But it had, and he didn't regret it one bit. For tomorrow would always bring her to him.

_What Tomorrow Brings_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

Uchiha Sasuke had met her on a fluke, a fate spurred from his decision.

It had been around midnight, the sky dark and cloudy, night settling quietly like a blanket. Except for the house on the corner of the street, windows yanked wide open, light spilling out, loud bass thumping, the flicker of red plastic cups being passed around.

He stood on the edge, watching half-amused at the stumbling party-goers. They were intoxicated, completely out of their right state of mind, words slurring together, heads spinning as if on a merry-go-around. And they weren't going to remember any of it, he knew. He was taken away from the show by a firm hand clapping upon his shoulder, shaking him until Sasuke slowly slid his gaze to the right.

"What," he had slurred, though, surprisingly, he had not had any alcohol.

Peering cerulean eyes stared at him, the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto, everybody's friend, including his. "You're not drunk, are you?" he asked slowly.

Sasuke scoffed. "Do I _look_ drunk to you?"

Naruto shrugged, "You drunk or sober looks the same," he answered, sighing as he ran a hand through unruly blond looks. "Can you do me a favour?"

The Uchiha raised a questioning brow. "Depends on what it is," he replied.

The blond glanced around him, scanning the crowd before returning his attention to Sasuke. "You're sober and I need you to drive someone home, tonight. Er, well, this morning." He scratched the back of his head, sheepish.

"You're sober too." Sasuke pointed out. "More so, do I look like someone's stamped me as the designated driver?"

Naruto rolled his eyes in response, "Look, I wouldn't be asking if I could. You know I have to watch the party and make sure nobody breaks anything or I am going to be screwed when my parents get home. Plus, I'm the kind of guy that cares about his guests."

"Who's the drunk idiot," Sasuke glowered.

"Actually, Sakura's not drunk – she doesn't drink." Naruto piped up, explaining rapidly as he spotted his best friend's narrowing gaze. "She's stuck because Ino, her friend who _does_ drink is drunk off her ass and I refuse to let them drive."

"Then let her crash at your place. I don't care but I'm not driving her if I don't have to."

"God, Sasuke, I didn't think the stick up your ass was that high. C'mon, it's just once anyway, plus it's on your way."

"The party isn't even over yet."

Naruto stared at him, and then let his breath hiss out in a sigh. "How about this, I'll pay you twenty to drive her home. Deal?"

The Uchiha relented, slipping the paper into his jacket pocket. "I'll be in my car, if she doesn't show up in ten, I'm leaving."

"Alright. And Sasuke?" Sasuke slanted his head to the side, glancing back. "Thanks."

The Uchiha lifted his hand up and walked out the door. The things he did for Naruto, he shook his head at the thought.

...-...

The sleek black car stood out in the mass of cars outside Naruto's house, Haruno Sakura found as she made her way to it. She tapped against a dark tinted window and lowered her face down, staring inside. "Are you Sasuke?"

He grunted, waving a hand offhandedly at her. "Just get in."

She slid into the glossy interior, turning to study him for a brief moment, as he did the same.

Sasuke had raven hair and obsidian eyes. Sakura had pink hair and green eyes.

He turned away and gunned the engine, backing out of the Uzumakis' driveway.

And that was how he met her.

...-...

He met her again, based solely on chance.

It was twilight, black draping to cover the last remaining rays of the setting sun, flipping from day to night. Except for the cafe on the corner of the block, windows illuminated brightly from within, chatter trickling out, the quick transfer of mug to customer.

Chimes clinged together as the top of the door brushed against it, the door shut as he walked through. Sasuke took his place in line, hands buried into jean pockets as he scanned the tables, bored.

He took a step forward and stared ahead, clashing eyes with the cashier's green-eyed gaze.

She cocked her head to the side, pink hair falling to shade a portion of her face and somehow, in that moment, he was completely transfixed by her. The way her keen eyes stared squarely back at him, not meek or shy; the way her shoulders were folded back, strong and graceful; the angle of her fallen hair as if it was a curtain trying to shade the bright, illuminating rays of bright sunshine. "You're... Sasuke, right?"

"Aa."

"The one who drove me home the other night in a shiny, sleek car." She grinned. "Your driving is crazy by the way." she said, nodding as she recalled the moment, her bright eyes gleaming with nostalgia. "Anyways, what would you like to have?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her comment, but answered her question nonetheless.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head and she rang him up, directing him off to the side of the counter as she helped the next person. He grabbed the mug that was slid toward him, his fingers feeling the heat of the hot beverage as he walked his way to the last available table, settling into the cushion of the chair. He brought the mug to his lips and took a sip, the coffee burning its way down his throat as he lowered the mug down, only to meet the cashier's green-eyed stare, again.

She peered at him, eyes glimmering with bright curiosity. "Do _you_ remember me?

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on break, so, do you?"

"Sakura."

She took that as a yes and pointed a vibrant blue nailed finger at his mug. "May I?"

She was very odd, Sasuke thought as he stared back at her. He sighed, "If you must."

"I must, I'll need coffee to last until midnight. You chose the good kind too." Sakura replied, happily taking a quick sip.

His brows knitted together, not everyone liked black coffee laced with brown sugar and half and half skim milk like he – and apparently this girl – did. She was interestingly surprising.

A bell rang loudly at the counter and Sakura's head darted to the side.

"That's my cue," she said to him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Sakura didn't wait for a response as she turned from him, moving in-between tables, her pink hair flickering out behind her, catching the ceiling lights in a way that made her whole figure light up. There was a smile on her lips as she took the position of cashier back.

Sasuke watched her, parting words still echoing in his ears. Later, she had said, like it was definite, pre-arranged. He smirked at the presumption, maybe it was.

...-...

It was a few days later, but it felt like weeks when Sasuke saw her, again.

It was dark, the sky cloudless and colourless, the silence creeping into his room; moving like air, silent and undetectable. Except for the phone on the corner of his bedside table, screen alit, vibrating in a toneless pattern, breaking his reverie.

There was a soft sound of a blanket being pulled back, fabric against fabric as a pale hand reached blindly for the mobile. Sasuke skimmed the surface with his fingers before grasping it and bringing the light to his squinted eyes. He could barely read the words but if it was that idiotic blond calling him to pick his drunk self up, Sasuke was going to throttle him... and _then_ drive him home, in a different condition than normal, of course.

He gave up trying to distinguish the letters and put the phone to his ear. "What." he muttered lowly, annoyance sliding into his voice.

It wasn't Uzumaki Naruto who spoke on the other end. Her voice was quiet and not chipper how it usually was – Sakura. "Sasuke?" Something at the back of his mind was ringing loudly, like a warning going off; Sasuke ignored it.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against his headboard, wondering why she was calling him so late, or early. "Yeah?"

"I know it's midnight and you're probably in bed but... could you come here? Please?"

He blinked, now wide awake. "Why...What's wrong?"

She laughed lightheartedly, too lightheartedly that it made him tense. "Nothing, nothing at all! I'm just a little... paranoid."

Sasuke belatedly remembered that she was probably still at work. He fumbled in the dark for his jacket, tucking the phone between his chin and shoulder, "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"It's just really dark and... it looks like a bunch of guys outside on the street." Sakura whispered, "The door's locked, though."

"I'll be there in five, okay?" he hung up the phone, trying to dispel the worry that clung to him like glue as he sprinted out into the darkness. It was a short trek than what he had imagined as his shoes tapped on the sidewalk and turned onto the corner, coming up at the side door of the cafe. He knocked twice, waiting as Sakura opened it, ashen-faced.

He looked down at her, brows furrowed at the feeling that urged him to comfort her and make everything better. "You're really scared," he remarked, the ends of his lips tipping downward.

Her face retained a bright colour, then, the blush vibrant. She stared hotly at him, green eyes narrowed. "I am not. I'm just being cautious." she replied, urging him in anyway, and closing the door firmly behind him.

There was a smirk tugging at his lips, the past worry evaporating. "You're breathing hard, which means your heart must be racing too."

She turned and gave him a glare, leading the way to the front counter. "Shut up."

Sasuke took pride at the sight of her red face and did as she demanded. He followed her out to the dining room, eyes slightly narrowing at the bright lights as he swept his gaze around the upside-down chairs on the tables.

"There's nothing here." he said slowly.

"_Outside_."

He glanced out the windows, catching a shadowed figure here and there. "They're drunk." he stated amusingly, smirking.

"What's so funny about that?" She seemed to be trying to be mad, but Sasuke heard much more than the subtle crack of her voice.

His eyes shot down to hers, studying her. "I'm right here." he said quietly. He was surprised at his own words, at the consolation they held and the fact that he even said them at all. But Sakura seemed comforted by it.

"What are we going to do?"

"Get you home."

"How? By just walking through?" she exclaimed, incredulously.

"Exactly."

"You can't be serious. Just like that is not going to work."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stare. "It's not rocket science, Sakura."

She glowered at him, "Then what is it?"

"Easy." he said, leaning down, eye to eye. Sakura moved a few steps back, stumbling. As he reached out a hand to steady her, she caught herself reflected in his eyes.

Sasuke handed her his jacket and she looked back questioningly at him. "One thing you should know about men is that they like to put labels on what is theirs. Some know what they can have and what they can't, but others don't." he explained, zipping the jacket up so the clip was in line with her collar bone.

She looked at him, eyes blinking rapidly. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me."

"Did you hear _anything_ I said?" he fired at her, annoyed.

"I heard it, I'm not deaf Sasuke. Can we just... get this over with?" Sakura said, the fear sliding back into her voice.

He grabbed her arm, gently pressing his fingers beside her elbow "You'll do fine." he murmured, not looking at her as he led her to the door. He stopped and carefully looked at her again, the sleeves reached past her fingers, the hemline at her mid-thigh. "You'll be fine." he said, nodding, and then Sasuke snapped the lights off and the door closed behind them as they stepped out.

He felt her flinch beside him as they passed the first intoxicated man. He carefully wrapped an arm around her, pressing her to his side in response.

The man took a step forward and Sasuke's arm tightened. He knew he could take the man if it came down to a fight, but one look at Sakura halted his instincts from taking over. He couldn't risk it, and shot the man an icy glare.

In his drunken stupor, the man stumbled. His hand reached out to brace against the brick wall and he slowly slid down, giddy laughter erupting from his chapped lips.

"Is this a good plan?" Sakura whispered, she glanced back at the fallen man, voice catching when he gave her a drunken wave in response.

"Hn."

"Would it kill you to be reassuring, for once?"

"Aa."

Sakura fumed, fingers angrily clutching the sleeves of his jacket as she followed his lead out of the street. The ground was littered with garbage, beer bottles sliding; she slipped on one and clutched onto his arm instead.

"You're going to have to be the navigator from here." Sasuke said, nudging her gently.

She looked up from the ground, bewilderment splashing onto her face. "We're already this far," she said, feeling the need to voice it just to believe it. She stiffened as she heard movement behind her, darting her eyes to Sasuke's.

"He's part of that low percentage of the population." he replied, referring back to what he had told her.

She gave a slight nod and turned the corner, pulling Sasuke with her.

It was quiet for a while, she leading and him following, stumbling on the streets, arms around each other.

"He's gone." Sasuke announced quietly.

He heard her let out a sigh of relief, her fingers loosening but still latching. "So then, which are you?"

His brow raised, he looked down at her. "Excuse me?"

"The one who knows or doesn't," Sakura clarified, green eyes focused forward.

"Which do you think?"

She paused, thinking. "The one who knows," she started slowly, before adding, "but still tries anyway."

"Maybe." he let the subject drop, feeling her guess hit spot-on.

"So men like to label what's theirs... do you?"

His obsidian eyes narrowed at her prying questions, just where was she going with this? He didn't know but let his answer rise to the surface. "Maybe."

She stopped, uncurling herself from his side, looking up at him, smiling. "Thank you for coming, Sasuke."

He nodded, turning around walking away. Suddenly, he stopped, tilting his head to the side, "And ask before you take my phone again, _Sa-ku-ra_." he chuckled, already seeing blush creep onto her cheeks as he continued walking.

Sasuke didn't ask for his jacket back.

...-...

He saw her again, a series of encounters that washed away any shock from meeting unexpectedly again.

It was mid-day, yellow light shining its way across the sky, like an arcing comet. Except on the corner of the block, clear glass windows opened to reveal the dimly lit cafe inside, clinking of mugs against mugs, the fresh and familiar scent of coffee being brewed.

The chinking of glass against metal echoed as the entrance door slid back into place. Sasuke nodded at the cashier as she rung him up and the barista with her platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes slid his coffee over the counter.

She smiled knowingly at him, hiding a secret behind glossed lips. "Sak's over there," she informed him, nudging her head.

Sasuke nodded his head, apprehensive. He could have sworn he saw her smile wider; blinking, he turned away, very much convinced it had just been her being friendly or something along those lines; either one was good as long as it didn't involve him, Sakura and the word 'match-make'.

He spotted her vibrant hair in the semi-darkness, smirking when she saw him and smiled a smile like no other.

"Hey Sasuke,"

He nodded at her, "What's the theme tonight?" he asked, themes he had learned tended to change every day.

He had become a regular at the cafe – arriving at the oddest of times and staying late at closing, he was practically breathing the cafe twenty-four-seven. It wasn't a question as to why he hadn't gotten a job offer, considering how he ordered for himself, occasionally making it himself and then proceeded to seat himself, finishing soon after and helping the employees with orders.

It was very simple though; work relationships just didn't last, or work out in the long run.

Sakura peered at him, "Can't you see it?" she asked, gesturing at the tables seated for pairs only, the slow melody of music, the gentle red and pink hues of light. "It's love." She had a dreamy expression on her face, one that was clear-eyed but mesmerized.

Sasuke found himself drawing closer to her.

"I think it's very unique," she said, "how it can be simple but complicated too."

"Love...?"

She smiled charmingly. "Love is like a game, getting harder and harder as it grows but you always know what to get to win."

"So it's just a matter of getting through the obstacles."

"That's right."

Sasuke leaned back against his chair; arms folded across his chest as he watched her take a few glances at his steamy mug. He gestured at the mug, "If you must."

Green eyes shot up to meet his, wide and he could tell that she'd thought she was being discreet. He looked pointedly at his mug and nodded.

She was wary as she reached across the length of the table and curled her fingers around the porcelain, softly murmuring words of gratitude. She sipped the coffee and replaced it back onto the table, at the centre, halfway between them, hands wrapped around the middle. Her wariness had disappeared, replaced by the usual cheerful attitude that accompanied her as she looked at him.

Sakura must've been special because when Sasuke reached over and placed his hands atop hers, bringing the cup to his lips; she just smiled.

...-...

He saw her every day.

It was early morning, the sun rising to meet the horizon, soft and gentle like an embracing lover. Except for the sole figure standing where the sky met the ground and the ground surged up to meet the sky, lit up like a light, arms hugging her torso, basking in the arrival of dawn.

The city's clock tower clang six a.m. Sasuke slowly walked to her, watching the faded colours of sunlight cling to her, making her hair shine in a spectrum of pink, dancing across her skin like the faint brushing of fingers.

"Another thing in common except for the coffee," he commented quietly, a small smirk curling at his lips.

Sakura whirled around, green eyes bright and a smile already on her lips, sweet and beautiful. "Sasuke," she laughed, "imagine that. Or maybe you're stalking me now, hm?"

He scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Could be true." she shrugged and gestured for him to stand beside her.

The position felt right, like he belonged, he thought to himself.

She leaned lightly against him, her head against his shoulder. Sasuke stiffened, finally relaxing as he heard her let out a soft sigh and saw her eyes close in a serene manner. Tentatively he wound an arm around her small form, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. It was impulse but he didn't regret it at all.

"Going to move any time soon, "Sasuke murmured down to her, lips moving against her hair.

Sakura was slow to respond. "I'm comfy. Right here, right now." she clutched to him, her head bowed against the base of his throat.

He felt moments pass them by, but he couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy it.

The sun was rising, biding its time to reach the centre of the sky. The bright rays were dazzling, twinkling behind his closed eyelids. The city behind them was starting to burst with life and energy, the smell of pollution rising, the sound of traffic jams thundering.

Sasuke felt her lips against his throat, barely noticeable, and then she was unwinding herself from him, keeping hold of one hand.

"Time to go."

He nodded his head, feeling her fingers fill up the spaces between his as she tugged him along. "Coffee would be nice right now."

Sakura smiled at him, warm and true. "And to coffee we'll go."

He was gripped in everything that was Sakura and he didn't feel himself letting go any time soon.

...-...

He made sure, every day. There weren't any more chance meetings. There weren't anymore interruptions. Just him and her.

It was past twilight, but before midnight, stars dotting the sky. Except for the patch of navy blue where silver didn't glimmer, calm and quiet, floating clouds that weren't there, on streams that didn't move and the soft caress of the wind.

The night around him was surprisingly quiet, settling down and muffling all sounds to silence. It left Sasuke to his thoughts, finding the main focus of a reality he hadn't anticipated to be everywhere he did and didn't look. But he was already too involved, too attached that it didn't, wouldn't, matter at all.

"You must be thinking deeply about something because you always have that," Sakura pointed at his face, "expression on."

Sasuke blinked and looked down at her. "Is that so,"

Sakura looked up at him with bright, green eyes. "Yep. And you always press your lips into a line and have this glazed, far away look in your eyes. Like you're thinking about something that's unattainable."

He didn't think that what he was thinking about was unattainable, maybe a little unreachable; but those two terms were completely different.

"So what do you think is so unattainable that it makes you this into night-dreaming?" she asked.

Sasuke decided not to bother with asking what exactly 'night-dreaming' was. "Whoever said it was unattainable?"

She paused, blinking at him. "Isn't it, though?"

"No."

Her brows furrowed, the middle of her forehead scrunched with confusion. Her lips pursed, full and pink, "Then what is it?"

He peered closely at her, thinking of a word that was descriptive enough. "Obvious and oblivious." he finally said.

"That's not really helpful, you know." Sakura replied.

"Hn."

"Oh well. You continue on thinking and I'll watch. 'Kay?"

...-...

Uchiha Sasuke had met her on a fluke, a fate spurred from his decision. A destiny he had decided was worth it.

The sun hung in the sky as if strung from string, its rays bright streaks of light, stretching across the sky from end to end, flexible like an elastic.

There was a sound of frustration from beside him and he looked over, spotting a glowering Sakura with her arms folded across her chest, a huff on her lips.

"That expression of yours, it's annoying me." she stated as explanation, lips turned in a frown.

He raised his eyebrows at her, as if asking her what she was going to do about it.

"Change it." she jabbed his arm at each word, cheeks puffing out in exasperation.

"To what?"

"Something that's not annoying."

Sasuke smirked, amused which only resulted in an increased sense of irritation striking her expression. The ends of his lips stretched farther upward and Sakura's temper continued to rise in response.

"And attainable?"

She looked squarely at him, "If that's the case."

He shrugged and continued walking down the street, hands buried in his jean pockets, hearing Sakura's footsteps echoing after him.

"So, is it attainable now?" she asked, turning her head to look at his face. She had a peculiar expression on, eyes curious, teeth biting down on her lower lip so that the blood rushed underneath the skin.

"What is?"

"What you were thinking about."

Sasuke shrugged again, "I think it is."

"So then, what is _it_?"

He brushed aside her inquiry. "Do you think a girl like you is reachable? Attainable?"

Sakura's lips puckered in thought, she cocked her head to the side, replying, "I suppose so."

He nodded, "I thought so."

Sasuke didn't bother with watching the quizzical look flash on her face; simply grabbing her by the hand and leading her forward. He didn't mind that her fingers immediately gripped his, either.

* * *

Hello everyone! To celebrate this joyous night/day, I've written this little one-shot, which may not portray the theme per say, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

I want to take this time to thank all who have favourited and alerted and reviewed, and none to mention, have read my pieces; it warms my heart and I can't say how much I appreciate it.

So I hope you guys a wonderful, safe and fun new year and let's ring in 2013 with more wordiness and more imaginative & creative pieces!


End file.
